Jar of hearts
by kasseybaby123
Summary: Haruhi has feeling that are similar to the song Jar of hearts, yet at the end she does find a happy ending. TwinsXHaruhi


I know I can't One more step towards you.

Cause all thats waiting is regret.

Don't you know I'm not your ghoust, anymore.

You lost the love, I loved the most.

Haruhi stared at the host club with sad and broken eyes. They all stared back at her, but with pleading looks. Tamaki opened his mouth to say something, but say that Haruhi would have none of it so he shut it once more. Hikaru and kaoru reached out a hand to her. She took a step back when they thought that she'd take a step towards them. Then they both inclined there hands with a hurt look in there usualy misciefous eyes.

Haruhi shook her head at them and turned her back and started to walk slowly away from them towards the third music room door. She put her hand on the handle tht felt ice cold to her usualy warm hands. Then Honey cried out "Haru-chan! please don't go!" she turned to look at the small senior who hand tears in his eyes. She could never tell when his tears where real or when they where fake. "Don.t you know that I'm not your guys' shadow of a ghoust anymore!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

Then Hikaru yelled out to her "Why!...why are you leaveing?" Haruhi let them see the exspression on her face. All the hosts flinched back on her face was hurt, betrael and most of all regret. "Because...because you guys lost What i loved the most about being in the host club and being with you all...you made a big mistake in not only hurting me, but many others."

I learned to live half alive.

And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars.

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back to for me, who do you think you are.

Haruhi spent her weekends inside stareing at the wall or looking at old albums of the host club. She sometimes would reach out and grab the phone that her best friends Hikaru and Kaoru gave her and almost call one of them up and apoligize. But she couldn't do it even if she wanted to she couldn't let them win. She only went out when she needed to and the people who once knew her befor the host club could tell that she was half alive. On school days she would stay silent and when one of them tryed to talk to mer she'd just not respond and go on doing whatever she was doing paying no time to them.

They called and called so much, but she ignored it her father tryed to coux her to pick up and talk to them, yet gave up after awhile of trying. One night she picked up and it was the entier host club on the line probaly from Tamaki trying to get them all to talk to her at once. The second she picked up she gave them no time to speak as she yelled her feeling out to them. "You guys host and make those girls happy, but do you realize that all those girls have feelings for you and do you realize that they knoew that they can never confess to any of you because they knoew that you'd just turn them down! Do you know that, that breaks there heart! Do you know thats probaly the resson why you lose some of your costomers is because theyjust gave up on love and you just continue on like your collecting a jar of hearts!"

I hear you're asking all around.

If I am anywhere to be found.

But I have grown to strong.

To ever fall back in your arms.

(repeat)

I've learned to live half alive.

And now you want me one more time.

And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars.

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

You're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me, who do you think you are.

When haruhi went out her neighbors whould tell her that her friends where looking for her. The next couple of days where ever she went people would tell her they where still looking for her. She knew they wouldn't come to her apartment, because when they did she would never be there or her father would scream at them for what they did to her. Haruhi was always strong, but she found herself even stronger then the past her. She would never cave in to there puppy dog eyes and there cencerity. She doesn't want to fall back into them and watch as there costomers eyes would dull with the look of heartbreak she just couldn't do it anymore.

Dear, it took to long just to feel alright.

Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes.

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed.

Cause you broke all your promises.

And now your back.

You don't get to get me back.

(Repeat)

And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars.

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.

So don't come back for me don't come back at all.

And who do you think you are running 'round leaving scars.

Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart.

Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul.

Don't come back for me don't come back at all.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are...?

Haruhi took a deep breath as she steped outside into the fresh air. For once in a long time she felt alright so she decided to take a walk tthrough the park. She walked through the small forest that was connected to the park just walking and watching the grenery around her. Thats when she spotted something out of place purpleish blue blozers and red hair and identical faces. She turned on her heals quickly, but not quick enough.

She felt a pair on stronge arms wrap arpund her waist as she started to thrash about to get the hold on her to losen. Yet it only tightened as she was hoisted off the ground and then she felt her back being pushed againsted the tree by another set of hands. They had her and she knew that they weren't going to let her go until they where done saying what they probaly wanted to say to her so she relaxed and waited for one of them to talk.

"Haruhi the only resson why we-" Hikaru started out slowly as he looked at her while kaoru did the same and finished his brothers sentence. "Don't and won't return any of those girls feelings are because-" Then she felt a pair of lips on both of her cheekcs that began to blush. They pulled back and looked at her and saw light in her eyes. They smiled and finished together "We already had someone we loved." She smiled and cried as they embraced her. They took her hands and lead her to the third music room where there where hugs and I'm sorry's all around and a new couple that was rwally the first year trio.


End file.
